Sweet Family History
by ThatDarlingAuthor
Summary: Eddie wanted the truth, so thats what he's getting. Secrets will be revealed and The mystery goes deeper then ever. Takes place after season 3 final.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie fiddled with his hands. It had been a day since he and KT had saved the world from chaos and he felt it was time to make up with his dad Eric Sweet, the schools headmaster.

Since the beginning of the term, Eric had been on team evil, he'd trick Eddie, almost expelled him and his friends and most recently became the third sinner. Even though the Things Eric said as a sinner were not true, Eddie was still heartbroken. Snapping back into reality Eddie gently Knocked on Mr. Sweet's office door. A faint "Enter" was heard from inside the office, Eddie's cue to barge in.

"Edison." Eric mutter in shock.

"Yeah…" Eddie replied trailing off, he was nervous and frighten about what his father had to say.

"Edison, can- can you please have a seat." Eric gestured to the chair to the left of the front of his desk. Eddie glanced around. The small, square, green room was covered in antiques and dusty books. A few paintings and pictures hung the walls, along with diplomas. But the thing that caught Eddie's eye was the pictures of him. They were on a small table near Eric's desk. There was the one from over the summer of there fishing trip, which Eddie wasn't really excited for but went anyway, only to make his dad happy. There was also one from Eddie's childhood, he was no more then 5 or 6 when the picture was taken. It was at a park near His house in America, there was a small pond and a garden, filed with the most beautiful flowers he'd ever seen. The last picture was just his school picture from last year, no one would think that had much meaning, but it did. Last year he was the schools bad boy, but deep down he wasn't. That was just an act, a costume, all to get Eric's attention. But since they made up last term he ditched his spiky hair and leather jackets for a more laidback look. "Edison I want to talk about these last few weeks." Eric said. "I know I've done a lot of things I regret." Eddie just kept a glare, he didn't to hear it. "I just wanted to apologize, for- for everything I did."

Eddie couldn't hold in his feelings anymore. "No, Eric, I-I don't want to here this. You betrayed me, lied to many times. The things you said to me in the gatehouse, were brutal."

"Eddie, that wasn't me in the gate house." Eric choked. "I don't even remember being at the gatehouse."

"You may have been a sinner there, but The society, the elixir, the ceremony. That was really you." Eddie said. "And if those were the reasons why you left-"

"Edison, That wasn't the reason." Eric stood up from his chair, Eddie did too.

"Really, then what was it, to protect me, thanks but I can handle myself seeing as thought I don't fall for tricks so easily." The younger Sweet snarled. Eric was trying to hold back tears. It seemed everything he tried to do to make up with his son, only made things worse.

"Edison please let me explain-" Eric pled.

"You've had your chances, _Eric_." Eddie snapped.

"Tell me Eddie what have I done to make you hate me so much?" Eric asked. Eddie got up from his seat, he couldn't take it anymore.

"You lied, how can I believe anything you say. I can't trust you." Eddie wrapped his fingers around the brass handle and turned it stepping out of the small office. Stepping out of all his problems. He slammed the door which caused a large bang. Eric stood by his headmaster chair in shock. He ran his hands down his face and cried. Why was it him, out of every person in the world it was him. Eric wished nothing more then to go back and bring Eddie along with him all those years ago to England. Maybe then they'd have a better relationship. But he Knew deep down that'll never happen. But then Eric had an idea. He decided to tell Eddie everything. Eddie wanted the truth and That's exactly what he was going to get.

A day later Eddie stepped back into His dad's stuffy office. "What?" He snapped with a disgusted look on his face.

"You said you wanted the truth, so here you go." Eric handed Eddie an old photo graph. Eddie studied the photograph mouth open in shock.

"Um, why do you have a picture of Rufus Zeno?" Eddie questioned raising an eyebrow.

Mr. Sweet chuckled. "Eddie there is too much I haven't told you." Eddie had a look on his face that meant 'I mean business'. "Rufus Zeno, as you know, was another Osirian." Eric said to his son.

"Yeah, I already said I wasn't going to go mad with power." Eddie replied, arms crossed.

"But there's something about The Osirian's power I haven't told." Eddie glanced over and Eric gave a sad smile. "The Osirian's power is passed down from generation. Rufus Zeno was your grandfather."


	2. Chapter 2

"_The Osirion's power is passed down from generation. Rufus Zeno was your grandfather."_

The words stung in Eddie's ear. It burned him, Eddie felt as if his whole body was on fire and there was nothing anyone could do to put it out. For a second, Eddie thought that maybe, just maybe he had heard wrong. "Wait I don't think I heard that right." Eddie looked at his father, almost pleading him to _not _repeat what he just said. Eric just cleared his throat.

"I said," Eric repeated. "Rufus Zeno was your grandfather." Eddie slouched into one of his fathers chairs. Fresh tears glazed his dark green eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eddie sobbed. Eric looked at Eddie, Eddie looked at Eric. This went one for a few minutes, until Eric came up with the answer he was searching for.

"I couldn't because- because, you'd be disappointed in me." Eric replied, tearing up himself. "Rufus- My father, he- he was just like me." Eddie looked stunned.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked. "How was he like you?" Eric wiped his eyes.

"He- he left, he left me, like I left you." Eric choked. Eddie didn't really like his dad at the moment, but it really hurt to watch him cry like this.

"So you understand how- how I felt, but tell me, tell me what happened. Everything." Eddie asked.

"Edison, I-I really don't think your ready," Eric mumbled, But this was a lie. He knew Eddie was ready, he knew Eddie deserved to know everything. But it was himself who wasn't ready.

"Ediso- Eddie, I'll need to start from the beginning if you really want to hear this." Eric said sadly. Eddie nodded slightly. Eric cleared his throat again and began to talk. "It began with my mother, Rose Sweet."

_growing up_ _Rose Sweet was considered the town beauty. Her dark, straight hair glistened in the sun light. Her brown eyes could be seen a mile away even on the darkest of nights. She always showed up for the most exclusive parties and could dazzle any outfit. All the towns men tried everything to get her to marry them, but she always said no. The reason Rose was like this is because she was the daughter of two of the richest people in London, Edward and Lana Sweet, so she always had money in her pocket, but on one particular night, after attending a fancy party at a museum opening, she'd dropped her purse, so she had no money to ride the train home. Rose began to walk home, until a young man saw her and walked up to her. "Miss, please do you need a ride, it seems you are trying to get somewhere and at this hour, the streets are a dangerous place." The man said. Rose was told never to talk to strangers, even at 25 years old she didn't make eye contacted. _

"_Well I was going to ride the train but I lost my purse." Rose said with her nose in the air. The man handed her money. "I'm sorry sir but I cant take your money, I fine walking, really, my house is only a few miles from here."_

"_You must take my money, I cant have a girl like you wandering around here at night." He frowned. Rose began to walk away. He did some quick thinking "Wait, Miss, I'm Rufus Zeno."_

"_So." Rose folded her arms, it pitied her to see the towns men like this, she may be rich but she was no princess. _

"_I told you my name, so I'm not really a stranger anymore, am I?" Rufus said chasing after Rose. _

"_If I take your money will you leave?" Rose glared at Rufus. Rufus nodded. _

"_Fine then." She whipped the money out of his hand faster then lightning. Rose kept walking and didn't even look back. She was heading to the train station._

"_Wait I never got your name!" Rufus shouted. But it was too late Rose had disappeared into the dark night._

"Is that is?" Eddie asked, almost asleep. Eric glared, upset his son wasn't listening.

"No.." He snapped. "Please Edison, let me continue."

_Two years later Rose still couldn't get that Rufus charcter out of her head. With his soft smile and piecing blue eyes, the image was glued to her head. He was still in her head when she arrived at the House of Anubis, for a dinner party celebrating the Frobisher- Smythes rediscovery of King tut's tomb. Rose waltzed in like a queen and all the men stared at the elegant woman in the golden dress. The house was now owned by Victor Roddemarr and his two partners, Sarah, the Frobisher- smythes daughter and Someone named Rufus. "Maybe its Rufus Zeno?" Rose thought. She hadn't seen This Rufus guy yet so she didn't know if he was the same Rufus she'd met a the train station. Rose met Victor and Sarah, Victor was a young man, same age as the Rufus she'd met at the train station and Sarah was an older woman, Who had that 20's charm to her, with her feathers and costumes and pearls. They both had a huge intrest in Eygpt. Rose walked and talked to the other guests and admired the Eygpt themes around the house, Hoping she'd run into The Rufus and quite possibly it would be the same Rufus she'd met 2 years ago. At last Victor told everyone Rufus will be out to show the crown jewel of the party. "An Egyptian jewel." Rose thought. "A ruby maybe?" At 10 Victor and Sarah introduced Rufus, Rose couldn't believe her eyes. It Was, Rufus Zeno. _

"_Hello everyone." Rufus smiled. Everyone replied and smiled. "As you may know, the Frobisher- Smythes loved jewels and treasures, well tonight I'm here to reveal a treasure I've serched two years for. For months and months I have tried to track it down, With no luck."_

"_Reveal the gem!" A few people began to chant. _

"_In a moment people." Rufus replied and continued his story. "When I discovered what- who this jewel was and where it was I had my people send her an invite here." The crowd began to clap. "Rose Sweet for the past two years I've serched for the stubborn lady I met by the train staition and I have finally found you." Rose who was in daze strode up to Rufus. _

"_Rufus I-I." She muttered, stumbling at what to say._

"_Rose from the moment I saw you I knew I was in love." He laughed. "I didn't even know your name and I knew me and you were ment to be together." Rose smiled and everyone began to clap and shout._

"_Rufus I knew it too." Rose replied. "I could not get you out of my head." The crowd began to chant 'Kiss kiss'. Rose and Rufus smiled and gave the crowd what they wanted. Now to sum everything up a few years later they got married and had a child named Eric._

"Mr. Sweet that was beautiful." Eddie and Eric whipped there heads to find Willow Jenks sitting in the chair next to Eddie.

"Willow, what- how-" Eddie stammered.

"Fate brought me here," She smiled, her orange curls bouncing as she stood up. "Also Mr. Sweet your 30 minutes late for class, the others think you making out with Ms. Andrews." Mr. Sweet glared.

"I'm sorry Edison but I'll need to tell the rest later." Mr. Sweet said to his son following Willow out of his office. "Come along Edison." Eddie got up from his seat, overwhelmed. it's a good thing Willow came, this was a lot to handle for one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie arrived at class, a few seconds behind Willow and Mr. Sweet. Patricia immediately gave him a questioning glance when he sat down next to her. Patricia Williamson was one to question. She usually jumped to conclusion before a proper answer; Patricia also knew Eric had been involved with the disappearance of Joy Mercer and helped Victor numerous times. She was aware of everything he did this term as well. Patricia Always had a hint of worry Eddie might be helping his dad out with all the evil going, so she often questioned what he did during "Sweet family bonding night''. "Where have you been?" The Goth pixie asked Eddie.

"Where do you think?" The American sighed and gave Patricia a sideways glance.

"I know weasel, but what did _he_ sa-"

"I'm sorry everyone." Mr. Sweet said Quieting the other students down, unknowingly interrupting Patricia. "But Eddie and I were just discussing family matters." Everyone in the class turned around and stared at Eddie mockingly. Eddie gave them an embarrassed wave. Jerome Clarke mouthed "Teachers pet" Patricia gave Eddie another glare and Amber simply said to Eric,

"You weren't making out with Ms. Andrews?" The naïve Girl gave a questioning look around the room, the other students moved there eyes from Eddie to her. "We were all thinking it. _Someone _had to say it." She frowned, playing with her blonde hair, embarrassed.

Patricia rolled her green eyes. Eddie didn't look at her.

As class went on, time seemed to get slower. 15 minutes before class let out, Patricia nudged Eddie's arm.

"What'd he say." Trixie whispered. Eddie slowly turned his head facing his girlfriend. Then turned back around. "Fine be that way slime ball." Patricia now turned her head the other way and zoned out.

"Cool it blabs, I'll tell you- I'll tell you later." Eddie replied. Patricia turned her head again, giving Eddie a death stare.

The good thing is that later never came because after school Eric held Eddie back to tell him the rest of his life story. "So where were we?" The head teacher asked his son. Eddie didn't say anything. "Eddie-"

"You were at the part after you were born." Eddie replied thumping his head on the desk. He was still nervous about Patricia. Mr. Sweet gave him a look and Eddie picked up his head from the desk.

"Oh yes." The elder Sweet said. "So My father-"

"Rufus, please say Rufus." Eddie plead. "The other thing creeps me out."

"Oh, okay. So, my father- Rufus **(TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO TO EDDIE)** was only around for a couple of years, then Victor offered him a job as the academies headmaster, and he took it and as you know this _is_ the same Victor that owns Anubis house now, he- he has drank the elixir for some time now."

"I know." Eddie knew From Sibuna that Victor was almost 100 years old, he knew that Victor and Rufus were once friends.

Eric continued. "So he took the job and left us in London, then when I was 14 I came to the boarding school, that's were the story gets interesting." Eddie just rolled his eyes, how could his father's life at any point be interesting.

_Eric Sweet stood in front of Anubis house, he'd been sent here from London to get to know his father. Eric wasn't happy about this. The brick house looked more like a castle to the timid boy. Being brave he walked up the steps onto the porch and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a sinister looking man opened the heavy wooded door. "What?" The man growled, peaking out from the door. _

"_I'm- I live here." Eric muttered, clutching his coat sleeve like a young child, he was very shy._

"_Speak up boy!" The man yelled. _

"_I live here." He repeated. "I'm Eric Sweet." The man gave him an evil stare and then said,_

"_Come in." The man growled. He wore a tan jacket, black suit and Eric noticed he had a pin in his jacket pocket. His black hair was combed neatly. "I'm Victor Roddemarr." Eric just nodded at the man. "The other vermin should be in the living room, your luggage arrived earlier." Victor began to walk away, back to his upstairs office __**(Late for his date with Corbierre)**__._

"_Thank you Mr. Roddemarr." Eric mumbled which earned him another glare from Victor, who was half way up the light wood stairs. Eric had always hated being disliked by someone, and this Victor character hated him the most by far, so he thought. _

_The Living room looked nice. The Egyptian theme intrigued Eric. He also admired the Vintage look. There were 7 other kids in it. There were 3 other boys and 4 girls. As Eric walked quickly into the room all seven pairs landed on him. "Hello." He smiled nervously, pushing up his glasses, that were falling down from Eric looking at his feat. One of the girls, who had straight light brown hair and green eyes, waved. She nudged her two friends who were sitting behind her on a leather couch, then the Three girls walked over to Eric. "Hello I'm Mira Williamson __**(Mira is related to Patricia, I added this in because I'm sure they had descendents at the school at this time too)**__ And this is Lucy Allen and Marley Diamandis." Mira smiled. _

"_I'm Eric Sweet." Eric replied, looking at his feet again. _

"_Eric Sweet, I like your name." Mira smirked and The other girls nodded in agreement, Eric looked up and moved his dark brown hair away from his face. At this point the boys took noticed and introduced them selves._

"_I'm John Clarke." One of the boys said to Eric. " But you can call me Johnny. I guess we are roommates, I don't have one, well did." Eric smiled, he may be shy but he loved the attention. He took noticed of someone who didn't. _

"_Who's that?" Eric asked Johnny and pointed to the forth girl who was sitting on the couch reading. She had silky dark black hair which was cut very short. She had pale skin and watching eyes that seemed as if they looked at every corner of the world at the same time, they were an odd shade of Brown. But as Eric looked closer he saw that they were more Orange then Brown._

"_That's Pepper Avalon, she's a quiet girl, doesn't like to be bother." Johnny said. Eric knew what it was like to be a loner and wanted to talk to Pepper, give her a friend. The boys were already back to what they were doing before and the three girls were too busy fangirling over Eric to notice him leave the group._

"_Hello I'm Eric Sweet." He said sitting down on the couch next to Pepper. Pepper gave him a look, she didn't want to be bothered, like Johnny said. _

"_Oh hello I'm Pepper, but you can call me …go away." Pepper smiled sarcastically. _

"_Well um, let's start over. I'm Eric Sweet." Eric Smiled. "I like, Reading and um, quoting Latin oh, and Tea. I love tea." Pepper looked up from her book._

"_Seriously Eric, leave me alone. I'm busy, as you CAN'T see." She then went back to her book. Eric did some quick thinking._

"_Do you like Doctor Who?" _

"_Did you say Doctor Who." Pepper looked up from her book again._

"_Yes." Eric smiled. "It's my favorite show." Pepper perked up._

"_It's on tonight, No one else in the house likes it, so I have never had anyone to watch it with." Pepper smiled and made room for Eric on the coach. "At 8 yes?" Eric nodded._

"_it's a date." Eric realizing what he just said blushed. "Well, not a date- I didn't mean it like that-"_

"_Don't worry." Pepper smiled. "I know what you mean." She winked. Eric Winked back. _

**Authors note**

**So the back stories are going to be a bit fast. Also this story isn't going to be all Sweet history, there might be another mystery with in **_**these **_**mysteries. But I wont say. BIGGEST HINT EVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

_For the first few weeks, Things were peaceful in the house of Anubis. That's before strange things began to happen. One night, a usual night, Pepper couldn't sleep so she went down stairs to get a glass of water. It was around 11pm, so it was pitch black in the house. Pepper carefully tiptoed down the wooded stairs and into the kitchen. She went over to the cupboard, pulled out an old glass cup and filled it half way with cold water. She knew it was risky, Victor hated when the students were up this late, but Pepper Avalon was smart and she knew that it was 3__rd__ Friday of the month, that's when Victor and headmaster Zeno played poker, so she heard._

_Suddenly there was the sound of foot steps coming up the cellar stairs. "Rufus listen to me." Victor! Pepper quickly hid behind the counter, it was small, so she curled up in a ball and was going to wait for Victor and Rufus to leave. She listen to there conversation. "I don't know where the elixir recipe is, I told you before we ran out of elixir years ago. There is no use."___

_**(Back story of a back story: Victor and Rufus had drank the Elixir since they were about 20 - 30 years old, after Rufus married Rose he stopped drinking elixir. When Rufus took the job as headmaster Victor lied and said that he ran out of elixir, when really old Vic was keeping it for himself. Rufus later quits being headmaster when he found out Victor lied to him about running out of elixir, Rufus steals half of Victors elixir collection. Victor, who is looking for the recipe and the cup of anhk still, knows only someone from a bloodline, Chosen one, osirian, can assemble the cup, he contacts Eric Sweet and tells him he has inherited the school from his father, who Eric thinks has died. Victor thinks Eric is an osirian like Rufus but he is not and Eddie is. Eric joins the society because at the time he also thinks he has powers but Victor soon discovers he's not the osirian. Eric finds out that the osirian powers can skip generations and he now believes his son, Eddie, is the osirian and that's why Eric kept Eddie away for all those years. When Victor asked Eric if he had children he said no to protect Eddie or he would be putting Eddie in danger. After the society disabled, Eric thought it would be safe for Eddie to come.) **_

"_I know Victor, we must keep looking. It should be somewhere in the house along with the cup of anhk, If only Sarah would tell us, but she'd never say." Rufus sighed. Pepper peaked her head around the corner of the counter. The two men were standing in the entrance hall._

"_Elixir, cup of anhk?" Pepper thought confused._

"_Rufus, we need to keep looking, we need immortality, if we want to go through with that plan." Victor said. Immortality!_

"_I know Victor, gah, we'll talk later I need to be getting home." Rufus turned and headed for the door, angry, and Victor headed back up to his office._

"_Great." Pepper thought. "Now I have to wait until he falls back asleep." her room was upstairs and you needed to pass Vic's office in order to get there. She shared with Mira._

_She waited a good half hour, until Pepper decided to go back to her room. She got up from the counter and walked to the door, she started to open it, when it opened from the other side._

"_Victor, Rufus….Demons?" She thought._

_Luckily not, it was Eric and Johnny. They came face to face._

"_God." Pepper said startled. "You idiots scared me half to death." The two boys just gave her a look. _

"_Sorry Pepper, its just, we heard a noise." Johnny yawned. "And anxious Eric over here thought it was demons."_

_Always Demons._

"_Well, maybe not demons. But I over heard Victor and Zeno talking about some elixir and Something called the cup of anhk." Pepper said. "Creepy huh, like they think they can live forever, What is this Dracula?"_

"_Did you say anhk?" Eric asked. Pepper nodded. "I know a bit about anhk. before I came here my Mother gave me this." He lifted a chain from his neck. There was a small silver amulet on it, it looked like a cross with a loop on top._

"_Its called the Anhk cross, the Egyptian symbol for life. The cup of anhk: The Egyptians believed if you drank from the cup you'd get immortality." Eric smirked. He knew his stuff._

_Pepper and Johnny started in shock. "So you're basically saying Victor and Rufus-"_

_Eric cut Johnny off. " Want to Live for ever, I think so." No one in school knew Rufus was Eric's father. _

"_So if They get the cup?"_

"_Impossible." Eric replied to Pepper. "The cup is lost to time. But the Frobisher Smythes believed to have stole it back in 1922."_

"_Eric." Pepper said in shock. "Did you say Frobisher Smythe?" Eric nodded. "Anubis house, is there old house. So what if…..the cups in the house."_

_Eric and Johnny thought. "Maybe." Pepper glared._

"_Guys. it's a mystery!" The boys thought some more._

"_I guess we are in." Johnny smiled. "For now and if we earn money I get half the profit."_

_Pepper rolled her eyes. "Fine." _

"Is That it?" Eddie asked board. Truthfully he enjoyed the story.

Eric smiled. "Much of it. After that night we spent the rest of high school trying to find the cup, we didn't though and By the time we were about 18 the whole thing just seemed….distant." He sighed. "So we agreed never to talk about it again."

"Call them up. Isn't this Johnny guy Jerome's dad so you have his number." Eddie cried. "For school reasons and stuff." Eric smiled weakly.

"I cant. A few months later, after we quit the search for the cup, The Anubis house mates were playing truth or dare and- and It was late and I dared John to brake into the school and steal Rufus pride and joy, The Frobisher Gem. At that time I was really upset with him. Not once in my almost 4 years at that school had he ever tried and bond with me." Mr. Sweet dabbed his eyes with his usual handkerchief. "So John said he'd steal it and he was caught and he was expelled. He ratted me out later on and Rufus got so angry at me, he told me he hated me and I was worthless to him." At this point Eddie was tearing up too.

"What about Pepper?"

"Pepper-Pepper sh- she, When she found about Rufus being my father she was so, so angry. Disappointed I didn't tell her and then she ran away. She was missing for days. They found her body deep in the woods." Eric cried, tears pouring down his brown eyes. "The last thing she ever said to me was "I hate you" I wish I could back and stop her from running off."

Eddie felt the world stop. He thought back to before Patricia became a sinner, the words she said to him. The same words Pepper used. Eddie had sudden rage in him. He was angry at his father for everything. Why couldn't he have just told Pepper.

"You know what Eric she was right to say that." The American sputtered. "I'm surprised I didn't question Rufus being your dad earlier, it's so obvious."

"Edison." Eric looked sternly at his son. Eddie just a had a disgusted look on his face. He slammed his hands on the desk and stormed out, as usual.

He didn't look back until he was in the front of the school. There was no one else outside, well besides Fabian who skipped Gym class to work on homework. Eddie sat down in the grass. Why did everything have to be so complicated. A tear ran down his cheek and Eddie quickly wiped it away. He put his head in his hands and cried.

"Hello, um I think I'm lost." Eddie peaked his eye through his hand. In front of him stood a tall girl, a few years older then him. She had long black hair, pale skin and was wearing a purple t-shirt and a deep blue skirt. She had tall black boots. "I'm Elsie, and do you know were the nearest train station is?"

"No sorry." Eddie mumbled. "I think my friend Fabian might thought." Eddie turned around and called over to Fabian. "Hey Fabian!"

Fabian who was in the middle of a book whipped his head around. "Yeah Eddie?"

"Can you tell me where the nearest train station is?"

"Yeah its-" Fabian stopped for a moment. "Why? Your not planning on running away are you?" Fabian chuckled.

"No It's this girl Elsie here, next to me, she- she needs to know." Eddie replied.

Fabian gave a blank stare. "Eddie.."

"Yeah." By now Eddie was frowning. "Fabian what's the matter?"

"Eddie…" Fabian tried again. "There's no girl next to you."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean there's no one next to me?" Eddie questioned.

"Eddie, there is no girl next to you." Fabian shrugged, what more of an explanation did Eddie need.

"Elsie tell him your-" Eddie looked to his side. Elsie was gone. Did he just imagine her. No way Elsie really was there. "What the-"

"Eddie I- I'll take you to the nurse. I think you've been out in the sun t- to long." Fabian stuttered walking over to his friend.

Eddie thought fast. He knew he saw a girl. "Fabian its okay I-I'm late for lunch with uh, Old Sweet, I gotta go." And with that Eddie took off running.

"Eddie it's 4 in the afternoon. Lunch was hours ago." Fabian called back. Eddie didn't listen. He needed to figure out what just happened.

Eddie kept running. He didn't stop until he was back at Anubis house. "Plan, plan." He muttered. "Maybe if I-" Tripping over his own foot, Eddie landed face first on the grass. "Gah." He groaned picking him self up. Eddie looked at his hands, they were covered in mud. His face had smudges of dirt on it too. His clothes were pretty much okay, a little messy.

"Eddie are you alright." The boy turned around to see Willow Jenks, running over to him.

"Yeah, just a little scratched." Eddie winced. Willow nodded. "I'll help you back to the school." She said. "A friend in need comes first."

"Wait Willow why are you out here anyway?" Eddie asked. "Everyone else should be at after school activities."

"Oh." She smiled. "They called me here."

"They?"

"Yes they. The spirits."

"The.. Spirits?"

"Yes. I can see them. They are all around." Willow hummed to her self. "You should be able to see them to, aren't you the Osirian?" She frowned.

Eddie gasped. "How do you know that?"

"Eddie I can sense things. I also know about the Osirian because, well I had my watchers listen in on your stories. The ones Mr. Sweet tells."

"Watchers….."

"Like fairies. There little pixies, I talk to them, they help me learn things and I pay them back in food." Willow replied. "I told them to watch over you. Eddie you seem troubled lately and I wanted to help, Is it your dad?"

Eddie stared at her. "So there are Spirits and Pixies around here?"

Willow nodded. "Yes."

"And I should be able to see them?"

"Yes."

"But I can't."

"Eddie that's because you haven't awoken that Osirian power yet. The watchers know things like that, They also know you only found out about being the Osirian last year." The absent mined girl was on a role today. "You need to focus on picturing."

"Picturing?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Focus on your surroundings. Think of things that make you happy. Channel good energy."

Eddie sat down in the grass, closed his eyes and pictured good memories.

"Now open your eyes." Willow said you had sat next to The American.

Eddie did.

"Hey I don't see anythin-"

He looked around the grass. Small little people were coming up to him. Eddie looked around the field in front of his house. There was a young girl, about 7 or 8 sitting in the grass on a picnic blanket, she was dressed like she was from about the 1920s. Next to her was a beautiful lady with short blonde hair, a blue spring dress and a huge sun hat.

"That's Sarah and Louisa Frobisher- Smythe." Eddie stammered. Over by the waters edge there was a man who looked like he was from the 1800s.

"Julian Frobisher- Smythe, Roberts father." Willow replied. "And over there is a man on a horse and over there-"

"Wait who's that?" Eddie pointed to a man over by a tree.

"That's the man with the blue eyes, I don't know his name." Willow tried to think. Eddie ran over to him.

He froze.

"Rufus Zeno?" Eddie growled. "Shouldn't you be doing something evil?"

"Edison." Rufus said. "I've changed my way. Now that being immortal is out of the question, I no longer need to steal elixir. So I decided to stop being Evil." He actually smiled.

"Why should I believe that. I've heard some things you said to my dad over the past few days, that's about as evil as it gets." The boy hissed.

Rufus sighed. "Edison, that was the old me, I-I changed."

"Yeah uh huh." Eddie crossed his arms.

"Fine." Rufus snarled and disappeared into thin air.

"Who was that, do you know?" Willow asked.

Eddie didn't replied.

"Eddie?"

"No Willow I didn't." He lied sighing. Could a person, er ghost really change there evil ways?

"That was him was him wasn't it?" Willow asked.

"Who?"

"Your grandfather, Rufus."

Eddie gave her a look. "Why do you care?"

Willow frowned. "I- I just, I know about him being Evil. I over heard you and Mr. Sweet talking remember?"

Eddie nodded. "Willow please don't tell anyone about this okay."

She nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Eddie woke up to the sound of someone faintly calling his name. It was so soft, almost a hum.

"Who's there?" He called.

With a sudden turn of a head, Eddie saw that Elsie was next to his bed.

"Elsie what the heck!" Eddie yelled. "Where did you disappear to yesterday?"

"Oh. I got scared." She whispered. "Hey I may be 18 but I hate when people I don't know get involved in conversation."

"Elsie you barely knew me, but still asked me for directions." Eddie crossed his arms. "And how did you get in here anyway. Victor locks this place like its prison."

"Eddie who are you talking too?" Fabian yawned over from his bed. "Its 5 in the morning."

"Elsie! The girl from yesterday she's right here!" Eddie shouted and pointed over to his right. Elsie stood there.

"Eddie enough, there's no girl." Fabian snapped.

Eddie looked right at Elsie. Something clicked in his head. Fabian couldn't see Elsie because Elsie was a…

"Elsie are you-"

Elsie solemnly turned her head. "Dead. Yeah, last time I checked."

At lunch instead of eating in the cafeteria, Eddie and Willow sat out side. Elsie tagged along too.

"Ooh. I've _never_ eaten lunch with a ghost girl before." Willow chirped. "Well, actually I have never eaten with any ghosts before."

"So Elsie what exactly happened to you?" Eddie asked.

Elsie stared up into the sky. "Well, there was this guy. I had a huge crush on him but he didn't like me back. Which was kind of okay we were really good friends." She looked at Eddie. "I thought we could trust each other, but I found out a secret about him and I got really mad that he didn't tell me."

"What was the secret." Willow asked, her mouth full of food.

"He was the headmasters son." Elsie replied in daze.

Willow began franticly pointing at Eddie. "Hey just like you Eddie, you're the headmasters son too."

Eddie gave her a stare.

Eddie suddenly went cold. Elsie said the guy that she liked was the headmasters son. And His dad said a friend of his, that was a girl died.

"Elsie what was this guys name?" The American asked.

"Eric." She gave a sad smile. "Eric Sweet."

"No way!" Willow shrieked. "That's his dad!" She began pointing at Eddie again. Eddie thought.

There's no possible way this was Pepper. Her name isn't even Pepper!

"Eric Sweet is your dad." Elsie looked at Eddie with puppy eyes. "Can- can I see him?"

Eddie glared. "If you wish I'll take you to him."

The three got up from there lunch and headed into the school.

Eddie knocked on Eric's door. "Hey dad are you in there."

There was a faint "Enter" and Eddie opened the door and walked in, followed by Willow and Elsie, of course Eric couldn't see Elsie though.

"Oh Edison, Miss. Jenks. What can I do for you two." Eric sat in his chair with his hands folded and a smile.

"Eric!" Elsie wept. "Eric can you see me?"

Eddie frowned "Of course not he doesn't-"

"Edison who are, who are you talking too?"

"Oh." Eddie said, eyes wide. "My self." Willow shrugged at Eric's glance to her.

"He's been having problems Mr. Sweet, stress." She nodded and sat down in a chair. Elsie was pacing the room.

"Edison is there something you want to tell me?" Eric smiled, a bit worried for his son.

"Did- did you know anyone named Elsie growing up?" He sputtered without thinking. Willow sunk in her chair.

"Elsie. I think I knew one, She was in my class. Good friend always jealous of me and Pepper though." Eric frowned. Elsie gave him a look. "She died though, After Pepper died she was jealous of the attention, so she decided to get lost in the woods. She told me she hated me because of the who 'Headmasters your father' thing, drama she was."

Elsie glared more and Eddie and Willow gave her 'What the heck were you thinking faces'.

"May I ask why your interested in this?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Oh, um, well you know….history and crap.." Eddie mumbled trailing off.

"My cousin." Willow blurted. "Her name is Elsie."

Eric stared. "Well okay then."

"Ugh, I never understood you Eric." Elsie muttered. "You and me had so much in common but, you didn't like me back. Instead you liked…Pepper." She made a face.

"DAD!" Eddie yelled. "Did you _like_ Pepper?"

"_Like_, Pepper?"

Eddie and Willow nodded.

"Well, yes but as a friend. I never _liked _her." He frowned.

Elsie smiled. "I knew you liked me."

"Did you like Elsie?" Willow asked.

"Um, no."

Elsie frowned.

"Now, um please. I have work to do." Eric pointed to the door. Eddie and Willow glumly walked out. After they left Eric turned to Elsie. He could see her! "Elsie I have told you before. I didn't like you that way."

"Eric-"

"Elsie you were one of my best friends. But I didn't-"

"It's because of her wasn't it!" Elsie screamed. She then disappeared into thin air.

Eric sighed. "I told you Pepper was just a friend."

That night Eddie laid awake in bed. It was around midnight when he decided to try and sleep, but even then he couldn't. Too many thoughts.

"Ugh!" He muttered.

Eddie went up to get a glass of water.

He filled the glass up half way.

"Edison." Eddie glanced around the room. It wasn't Elsie, it was a man's voice. "Edison its me."

Eddie whipped his head around. "Rufus, holy crap you scared me."

"Sorry." Rufus shook his head. "I came to warn you about something.

"What is it." Eddie groaned rubbing his eye. "Hurry, I'm tired."

"It's about Pepper."

"Pepper? She's not around."

"Well she's coming and you need to be prepared."

"Rufus, you almost killed my friends way to many times, why should I trust you?"

"Because she's coming."

"Peppers coming?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" Eddie questioned. "Why should I be worried ghosts aren't _that_ scary."

"Because she's riled up." Rufus said.

"And I should be worried why, I didn't do any thing wrong." Eddie shrugged and Rufus sighed.

"You shouldn't be worried." Rufus cried. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"So your point is…"

"Why did she run off. Why was she mad, who made her mad."

Eddie went cold.

"…..Dad…"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Eddie was up first thing. He needed to get to the school and protect his dad.

"Your in a rush this morning Eddie." Trudy exclaimed. "Anything wrong?"

"No, it's just my, uh, homework. Yeah, homework. I didn't do it so I wanted to get to school, to um, work on it in peace." Eddie stammered, obviously he was lying.

"Well dear." She handed him a freshly baked muffin. "Can't have you leave without breakfast."

"Thanks Trudy." Eddie smiled.

"Your welcome dear." At that moment The other residents were pouring into the dining room. Eddie, unknowingly, slipped away and was out the door in a flash.

"_Okay, protect dad, find Willow and stop Pepper." _Eddie thought. The plan seemed good when he came up with it last night. But as he repeated in his head, Eddie wasn't sure.

Eddie knew Willow should be around in the garden, she went there every morning to talk to the watchers and give them food.

"Oh hello Eddie." She called from the old rose bush at the gardens edge. Eddie stopped running for a minute.

"Sorry Willow." Eddie panted. "I really need to get to the school, I'll explain later." He took of running again.

"Follow him." Willow mumbled to the watchers. "He's troubled and I want to help." The Watchers nodded.

"Dad!" Eddie screamed. He ran down every corner of the School. _"Had Pepper hurt him?" _He thought.

"Eddie?" The American turned around. Elsie.

"You know Elsie." Eddie frowned. "Even when someone you don't like is getting attention, that doesn't make it okay to run away."

"I know." Elsie whimpered. "I was stupid, I over reacted."

"Yeah but, still." Eddie said.

"Hey don't you have some evil stopping to do?" Elsie snapped, hurt at Eddie's ranting.

Eddie frowned at her. "Elsie what's your problem?"

"My problem is that you wont let something from the past go!" Elsie screamed. With that she was gone.

Eddie ran out of the school. Where the heck was Eric? He ran around the perimeter of the school. _"Where is he? What if he's hurt somewhere? What if he's dead? I never got to say goodbye." _Eddie felt tears run down his face, but he kept walking around the school. Right as he turned the corner Eddie bumped right into Mr. Sweet.

"Dad!" Eddie yelled, throwing his arms around Eric.

"Edison, what- what's the matter, you've been crying." Eric replied gently putting his arms around Eddie, hugging him back.

"It doesn't matter, as long as your okay." Eddie smiled.

Eric let go of his son. "Edison, does this have anything to do with an Elsie?"

Eddie laughed, nervously. "Elsie, what, who is Elsie?"

Eric took a deep breath. "Edison, its alright I see them too." Eddie stared in shock.

"How?" He asked. "I thought you weren't-"

"An Osirian, I'm not, but I did inherit the sight." He smiled. "So Edison do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Eddie nodded and told Eric everything. Elsie, Pepper, Rufus. Most importantly what Rufus told Eddie.

"Pepper still blames me." Eric sighed. "After all these years."

"Yes, so that's why we need to stop her, soon because your in real danger dad." Eddie said.

"Don't worry Eddie, It'll be okay." Eric assured.

Eddie sighed. Was it really.

Later that day Eddie ran into Patricia. "Hey weasel!" She shouted. "I've been trying to talk to you for days, you never told me what was wrong with you the other day." She snapped. "Old Sweet want you to join the secret society?"

"Worse." Eddie replied.

"What could be worse?" Trixie asked.

"Promise not to freak out?" Eddie asked and Patricia nodded. Eddie took a deep breath. "My dad told me Rufus Zeno was my grandfather."

Patricia stared at him. "Dear god, I owe Jerome and Alfie so much money." She muttered.

"I guess you hate me now?" Eddie frowned.

"I do hate you slime ball, but not for that reason. Besides half the house guessed that last term." Patricia smiled.

After school everyone headed to after school classes, except Eddie he didn't sign up, he quit Journalism last term.

Eddie walked straight home, he didn't look to find Willow, or Elsie.

Eddie tossed his jacket on the floor in the entrance to the house. He just wanted to go watch some TV to clear his mind.

He walked into the living room and turned to see someone sitting on the couch. His mouth dropped open.

"Nina…" He smiled.

Nina whipped her head around. "Eddie." She ran over and flung her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"I found some news." Nina said. "I don't know if your going to like it?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Nina…" He smiled.

Nina whipped her head around. "Eddie." She ran over and flung her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"I found some news." Nina said. "I don't know if your going to like it?"

"Wait does anyone even know you're here?" Eddie asked.

"No, well my Gran she brought me up she's at a near by inn now, but Trudy's out shopping and Victor, who knows where." Nina replied. "But I had to come when I found out."

"What do you mean 'when I found out'? What did you find?", Eddie questioned.

Nina took a deep breath. "I was doing some research on the Osirian and Chosen one, and I found out that the chosen one and the Osirian are always brother and sister."

"What about us?" Eddie asked.

"I'm getting there." Nina replied, and continued. "Well Rufus Zeno was Sarah Frobisher-Smythes were both an only child, but when Sarah's parents dies, the Zeno's adopted Sarah. I don't think it was a coincident either that they decided to adopt Sarah, fate made them because Sarah and Rufus needed to somehow be brother and sister."

"But that doesn't explain us." Eddie cried.

Nina gave him a look. "Well after I read this I started looking for anything that might say that there not always brother and sister. I didn't find anything. So then I ask my Gran if I had a brother that may have died before I was born and such, she told me some really crazy news."

"What kind of news?" Eddie asked.

"She told me I was adopted when I was born, so my parents who died aren't my real parents. I asked my Gran if she knew who my real parents were, but she didn't." Nina paused and took a breath. "So we went down to the place were I was put up for adoption, and I got the papers."

Nina reached over to her back pack and pulled out a stack of papers. "First one." She said and Eddie began reading.

"Nina Marina Sweet, born July 7th at 7:00 am, Twin Sister to Edison Eric Sweet. Parents: Eric Sweet and Marina Sweet." Eddie read.

"Crazy huh?" Nina said. "To think-"

"Nina there's something else, look here." Eddie pointed to another page.

"I didn't notice this before." Nina picked up the small folded note from the stack. She began to read.

"Dear Nina, you may already know this but you are the chosen one, the paragon. Your brother Edison is your protector, your Osirian. The Paragon and the Osirian have great powers which you will someday learn about. Sadly together the two, at a young age, will cause destruction. So we had to split the two of you up. The Paragon and Osirians powers are inherited threw bloodline and the two are always brother and sister. We're sorry Nina. - Mother and Father." Nina finished.

"Wait if its inherited threw bloodline, Sarah never had children and she was the last Chosen one….So that means-"

"Rufus was my grandfather, and yours too I guess." Eddie replied.

"I cant believe I'm related to that creep!" Nina yelled, but then paused. "But wait, when I first attended this school why didn't Mr. Sweet say anything to me?"

Eddie shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want to dwell on anything?"

"Or maybe," Nina said. "Maybe he doesn't know who I am. He only saw me when I was a baby and had no contact with who adopted me."

Eddie nodded. "But Nina there's more."

"let me guess another Mystery?" Nina smirked.

Eddie nodded and told his sister about Robert, the sinners, the back stories and Elsie and Pepper.

Later that evening there was a Sibuna meeting in Eddie and Fabians room. Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, KT and Willow attended. They didn't know Nina was there.

"So we got some news." Eddie begun. He told everyone about Rufus Zeno being his grandfather, the back stories, Elsie, Pepper and the watchers. He told them about the mystery him and Willow had been solving. He saved the best for last. "Today after school when I got home, something happened to this whole mystery, the greatest plot twist ever." He pointed to his dresser where Nina popped out.

"Surprise!" She yelled. At that moment Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfie ran over and wrapped her in a hug. "I've missed you all."

"We missed you too Neens." Amber smiled.

Fabian smiled and Nina smiled back.

Eddie introduced her to KT, who right then the two started talking about America. Nina knew about Willow before she left, back when Willow lived in Isis house.

"So what's the plot twister?" Patricia asked.

Nina and Eddie looked at each other. "I found out the Chosen one and Osirian are ment to be brother and sister." Nina said.

"So that means…" Alfie said trailing off.

"Nina and I are brother and sister, yes, we are twins." Eddie said. "Nina was adopted as a baby."

"Ha!" Patricia laughed. "That means old Sweeties your dad too." Nina shot her a look, but it quickly changed.

"And you know what the real clincher is." Nina said. "He doesn't even know who I am."

"Well shouldn't you tell him?" Willow asked.

"Yeah but first I think we should stop Pepper." Nina said. Everyone nodded.

Then everyone got up and went to bed.

**(rooms are, purple room: Amber, KT and soon Nina. Yellow, flower wallpaper room: Willow, Mara. Attic: Joy, Patricia. The attic is know painted.)**

The next morning Sibuna met outside the school. They were trying to get Nina, who was with them but will hide out in Anubis house until this is all over, to confront Mr. Sweet.

"C'mon Nina, we'll be by your side." KT assured.

"Yeah don't worry we got your back Neens." Amber added.

"I'm sorry guys, but not now." Nina sighed.

"Nina it'll be okay." Fabian smiled.

She shook her head.

Eddie who was staring into space, was suddenly interrupted by Elsie.

"Did you know," She said to Eddie. "There's an old graveyard where they used to burry headmasters and headmistresses. There's also a place for students."

"No Elsie I didn't know." Eddie replied quietly.

"Yeah but guess who's buried there?" Elsie hesitated. "Pepper!"

Eddie looked at her.

"And she's conjuring up evil." Elsie said. "Hey I got to dash but stay safe, Pepper is soon rising…" With that Elsie was gone.

"Wait what do you mean 'Rising'? Eddie yelled.

All eyes poured on his.

"Eddie what just happened?" Nina asked. Eddie explained what Elsie told him.

As he was explaining in his eye he heard a demonic whisper.

"I'm….Going…to….kill…Eric."

Eddie didn't say that part.

A week later there was still know evidence to when Pepper was rising. Nina was still hiding out in Anubis house, her Gran came to check on her one day, luckily Victor was out And Trudy was off cleaning.

That particular morning Nina was board. She was going through her papers. She decided today was the day. Nina got dressed, combed her hair and walked out the Anubis house door.

When she got to the school the halls were empty. Classes where still going.

Nina reached the end of the hall where she saw Eric's office door. She gently knocked.

"Enter." Eric called from inside and Nina did.

Eric looked up from his computer. "Miss. Martin, what a surprise." Eric smiled. "What brings you here from America, are you and your Gran taking a trip?"

Nina stared at him. "You really have know idea who I am, do you?"

Eric frowned. "What do you mean?" He stood up from his desk and walked over to Nina. "Are you feeling alright Nina?"

Nina froze and looked up. She didn't know what to say. Instead she flung her arms around Eric. She began crying.

"Nina, it's alright." Eric assured but Nina didn't listen.

"No its not alright, you don't even remember who I am!" She sobbed.

"Miss. Martin, I don't know what I'm supposed to remember?" Mr. Sweet said.

"Does 'Dear Nina you may already know this but you are the chosen one' Ring a bell?" Nina said.

Eric froze for about a second. "What did you say?" He asked.

"The letter you and my mother wrote, my real mother, Marina." Nina whispered. "I found the papers, everything."

"You- you, how didn't I recognize it, how didn't I know who you were." Eric stammered. "Nina I'm so, so, so sorry, I should have recognized you."

Nina smiled. "Its fine don't let it bother you."

Eric smiled and pulled Nina into a hug, tears in both there eyes. "I love you dad." Nina smiled.

"I love you too, Nina." Eric said, hugging her tighter and never letting go.

Later that day Nina told everyone what happened.

"Aw," Amber smiled. "That's beautiful." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Anything new on Pepper?" Nina asked.

Eddie shook his head.

Patricia added. "Maybe she's not coming."

At that moment thunder struck. Nina jumped and looked out the window.

"Hey guys it looks like there's people out there?" Nina said. Everyone crowded around the window.

Lightning struck again. They saw the faces of the people outside. Sibuna gasped.

"Zombies." Alfie smirked I've been ready for this my whole life."

"Alfie there's no such thing as-" Fabian was cut off by another flash of lightning. "Stand corrected, Zombies are real.

Eddie heard a whisper in his ear, so did Nina.

"I'm going to kill him…."

The twins turned to each other.

"Eddie the zombies are headed the direction of the school." Nina shouted.

"Crap, dads still there." Eddie replied. Eddie and Nina got up and ran out the door, followed by the other Sibunas.

**Authors note**

**Gah! The feels in this chapter, cry your eyes out children.**


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie heard a whisper in his ear, so did Nina.

"I'm going to kill him…."

The twins turned to each other.

"Eddie the zombies are headed the direction of the school." Nina shouted.

"Crap, dads still there." Eddie replied. Eddie and Nina got up and ran out the door, followed by the other Sibunas.

"Eddie, Nina what's going on?" Willow asked.

"Pepper she's here!" Eddie said on his way outside.

When they were all outside Eddie exclaimed the plan.

"Patricia, Amber and KT, you guys head around to all the houses and say they need to lock all doors and Windows. Fabian go to Anubis house and see if you can find anything on Zombies, Alfie get your Zombie weapons and meet me, Nina and Willow at the back entrance to the school in 10 minutes." Eddie said and Everyone went off.

Eddie turned around and saw Elsie. "Eddie I don't have a lot of time, Pepper has risen, she has awoken all the other souls in the grave yard, there's over a hundred."

"Over a hundred?" Eddie asked. "The school was opened in the 60s so there should be that many headmasters and students."

Elsie sighed. "I was wrong, the cemetery was there before the school opened, way before Frobisher-Smythes bought the land. When Julian got it, he discovered the land came with the graveyard."

Willow looked at Elsie, Nina couldn't see her. "Guys who are you talking too?" Nina asked.

"Elsie, she's a ghost." Willow replied.

"More ghosts, great." Nina sarcastically said. Elsie frowned.

"But listen, they awoke as the living dead, and Pepper commanded them to go after Eric, I have to go. Save him Eddie."

Elsie was gone.

When Eddie, Willow and Nina got to the school, Alfie was there with four water guns.

"Squee." Willow squealed. "Water guns!"

"Dude." Alfie said to Eddie. "I saw the zombies there in the front, trying to get in."

"New plan, Willow, Alfie guard the doors, Me and Nina will save Sweetie." said Eddie. He gestured for Nina to follow him in side.

Inside was dark, the only thing keeping it light was the light of the full moon.

"How ironic," Eddie said. "Every zombie movie Is on the night of the full moon."

"Focus Eddie, we need to find dad." Nina rolled her eyes and they continued walking around the school.

They searched every hall way, class room and even searched his office.

"C'mon Eddie the zombies, are probably-"

"Too dumb to think to use the door handle, don't worry Nina we are safe." Eddie assured.

They two made there way down the last hallway.

"There's someone up ahead." Nina pointed.

Eddie looked closer. "It's my dad." He froze and looked at Nina. "Our dad." She smiled.

Mr. Sweet stood at the end of the hallway looking out the window.

Nina ran down the hall. "Dad." She said. "Are you okay?"

Eric turned around slowly. Nina saw that his eyes were all black.

Eddie who was still at the other end of the hall, heard Nina scream.

"Nina!" Eddie yelled and ran down the hall.

"Eddie…" She said pointing to Mr. Sweet.

"Holy crap!" Eddie screamed. "I saw this in a movie, when someone is possessed, there eyes become all black."

Eric began to smile evil like. As he spoke his voice sounded like a mix of his own and a demonic woman. "You'll be next."

Eddie and Nina backed up. Eric began walking to the window.

"What the heck is he doing?" Nina asked.

Eddie stopped. "No, no, no, no."

"Eddie, what's up?" Nina asked.

"Peppers trying to kill him, Peppers possessed him!" Eddie shrieked.

Eric began opening the window, the window that had a 10 foot drop to the ground.

Eddie and Nina tried to stop him.

"Eddie, its- its like my feet are glued to the ground!" Nina yelled, Eddie couldn't move either.

Nina began sobbing.

"Nina its going to be okay." Eddie whispered, struggling to move.

"No, this is how its going to end, Pepper is going to kill him then us!" Nina cried.

At this point Eddie started crying too.

Eric was on the window frame now and all Eddie And Nina could do was scream and yell for him not to jump.

"Its over." Nina muttered.

Just then the sound of foot steps barreled through the hallway.

"Leave him alone!" Screamed a voice.

Nina perked up. "Willow!" She cheered. Willow rushed down the hall, she had two of the watchers on her shoulder. Alfie ran behind her getting ready to shot his water gun.

Willow rush down the hall and began chanting words in another language and throwing some sort of mixture on Eric.

"What is she saying?" Nina asked.

"She's performing some sort of exorcism." Eddie said and Nina gave him a glance. "Saw it in a movie."

Willow ran faster until she was right up in Sweets chanting, the chant got louder.

"Dare you mess with me girl!" Eric/Pepper yelled. He was now away from the window.

With an unseen force, Eric/Pepper flung Willow at the window, which was now all the way open.

"Willow!" Alfie screamed. Willow was hanging out the window screaming.

Alfie began running over to Willow.

"Alfie stop!" Eddie and Nina yelled.

But it was two late, with the same unseen force, Alfie was pushed up against the wall.

Willow screamed, her hand were slipping of the window ledge, where she was holding on.

"Eddie, its over." Nina sobbed.

"Elsie." Eddie froze.

"What?" Nina asked.

"The ghost, Elsie." Eddie smiled. "Maybe she can lure Pepper awa-"

"Say my name?" Elsie suddenly appeared out of thin air, next to Eddie.

"Elsie, Yes, Better has possessed my dad!" Eddie yelled. "Can you save him?"

Elsie thought. "Yes, but I will need your help."

Eddie and Nina nodded. Elsie explained her plan.

"Hey Pepper!" Elsie screamed.

Eric/Pepper turned around to face Elsie.

"Yeah that's right Pepper, its me again, and guess what." Elsie lowered her voice to a whisper. "Eric loves me more."

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Pepper screamed. "I don't love him!"

"Oh I don't know Pepper." Elsie taunted. "It doesn't look like that from my point of view."

All of a sudden a dark shadow shot out of Eric's mouth, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Nina and Eddie screamed.

The dark shadow glided over to Elsie. "What do you want Pepper?"

"I want you to leave me alone, you were always getting in my way!" The shadow hissed. "I always will hate you Elsie Avalon!"

"Avalon!" Eddie said shocked.

"What about Avalon?" Nina asked.

"Avalon is Peppers last name too!" Eddie yelled.

The shadow began cornering Elsie. "Even in death I'm more powerful then you." It growled at Elsie. "Any girl would have been a better little sister then you!"

"You know that's not true." Elsie cried. "You only hated me because Eric liked me more!"

The shadow screamed and ran straight through Elsie making her turn into thin air.

"Elsie!" Eddie yelled.

Meanwhile Willow had safely made her way back into the school and her and alfie were huddling in the corner.

Pepper was know heading over to Mr. Sweet you was still on the floor.

"Nina I'm going to try and channel some energy, Willow taught me how." Eddie said. "I wont be able to hear you or see you for a few minutes."

Nina nodded at what Eddie said and Eddie began drifting off.

Pepper was whispering to Mr. Sweet, who was awake.

"Its only fair if I kill you, as you did kill me Eric." She hissed.

"You brought it on your self Pepper, all because of a stupid secret." Eric chuckled. "And look at you, your just a shadow."

Pepper screamed so demonic that it sent chills up everyone's backs.

With the unseen force Pepper flung Eric across the room, he hit the floor hard.

"dad!" Nina screamed, she finally had the strength to move and ran over to Pepper.

"Stupid girl." Pepper hissed. She zoomed up to Nina and grabbed her neck.

Nina's face began to get purple, her eyes filled with tears and she began coughing.

"I- I cant breath." She choked. She looked around Eddie was zoned out, Eric was unconscious and Alfie and Willow were frozen in fear.

"_This is it."_ She thought. _"This is-"_

Suddenly there was a flashing light, it surrounded the entire room. Nina closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was standing in a field.

"It worked!" She looked over at Eddie who was smiling.

"Oh my, oh my god." Nina looked, Pepper was no longer a shadow, she was a young girl, about 17 or 18. She had short black hair and Orange eyes. She let go of Nina's neck. "What, what happened."

"You don't remember?" Nina asked.

Pepper shook her head. "No, last thing I remember was getting lost in the woods, I was so angry and that's it."

Nina looked around Eddie was walking over to Nina and Pepper. Alfie and Willow seemed to be frozen in time and Mr. Sweet looked at Pepper.

"Well, Pepper I hate to tell you but, You died." Eddie said as he arrived over by the two.

"I'm- I'm dead?" Pepper cried. Eddie and Nina nodded.

"And you almost killed him." Nina said pointing to Eric you was walking over.

"No!" Pepper shouted. She ran over to Mr. Sweet.

"Pepper." He said angry. "That damage you have done-"

Pepper ignored him and whipped her arms around him, as she did this Eric was no longer a kooky old headmaster, but a young boy, Peppers age.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

Pepper turned around and saw Elsie.

"Elsie." Pepper said running to her little sister.

"Pepper, you where like 'I'm gonna kill you, lighting, zombies' and then you almost killed everyone with your demon powers." Elise smiled.

"I'm sorry Elsie." Pepper said.

"You should be!" Elsie growled.

Pepper gave her a look.

Elsie just smiled.

"Guys I'm losing energy." Eddie said. "We'll have to return to the real world."

And with that they were back in the dark hallway.

Eric was back to his normal age and Willow and Alfie were awake.

Pepper and Elsie sat in the middle of the floor.

Nina opened her eyes.

"Elsie, Pepper-" She said shocked. "I can see you!"

Pepper looked at Elsie and held her hand. "Elsie we are-"

"Alive…" Elsie finished. "I'm alive."

"That was crazy!" Willow screamed. "But awesome."

"But how are we going to explain the arrival of two strange girls who appeared out of know where?" Nina asked.

"Don't worry Nina, leave that to me." Eric smiled, pulling her and Eddie into a hug.

Eddie glanced over his shoulder and saw a woman, about 20 or 30. She had a pale trench coat, flapper girl hat and boots. She was standing next to….Rufus Zeno.

They both gave a small wave and disappeared.

Eddie smiled. It was Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

2 weeks later, back at the house, Everyone was packing.

It was Christmas holiday.

But before everyone headed off, Sibuna held one last meeting.

"I cant believe it was already two weeks ago." Nina said.

"And one month since Eddie and KT stopped Robert." Patricia added.

"Where does the time go?" Alfie asked. Everyone shrugged.

Amber suddenly interrupted. "Oh, Neens I'm going to miss you, your heading to America, yeah."

Nina smiled. "Well, Actually, I'm moving here. I had Mr. Sweet and Eddie out of my life for so long, I need to get to know them better. I will also be returning to the school. "

Everyone cheered.

"What about your Gran?" Fabian asked.

"She's moving up next spring, she bought a house next to Sweeties." Nina replied.

Just then Trudy walked in. "Nina, Eddie, Mr. Sweet is ready to go home now."

Sibuna did a group hug.

"See you guys in two weeks." KT said and Nina and Eddie wheeled their luggage out the Anubis house door.

Mr. Sweet waved to them from over by his car.

"Nina, Eddie hello!" He smiled.

Nina and Eddie tossed there luggage in the trunk and Eddie climbed into the front seat.

"Eddie." Mr. Sweet said. "Nina already wanted the front seat."

Eddie groaned and went into the back.

After a few minutes on the road Eric asked if Nina wanted to listen to music.

"Oh great." Eddie muttered. "Classical music."

But instead of turning on classical music, Eric asked Nina what kind of music she listened too.

"Um, all lot of alternative and indie." Nina said. "My favorite Band is

_Florence + the machine._ I have a CD." Nina reached into her backpack and pulled out _Lungs_, the bands first album.

"Hey how come when ever I ask to listen to music you always say no or that music hurts my ears." Eddie said.

"Edison, enough." Eric snapped. "I want to get to know Nina, I want to fond out what she likes."

Eddie shifted in his seat as _Rabbits heart _blasted through the speakers.

After a few rounds of the song, Nina and Eric were belting out the lyrics like they were performing on a stage, at a concert.

Eddie frowned, ever since Nina came into the picture His dad spent all his time with her, and not him.

Suddenly Eddie saw a figure take place in the seat next to him.

It was Rose, only this time she was wearing a flapper girl dress and sun hat.

"_Cool."_ Eddie thought. _"Ghosts can change outfits."_

"Jealous Eddie." She smirked. "Don't let it bother you. That idiot boy of mine is just wound up."

"I wasn't jealous." Eddie said, Nina and Eric couldn't here him, they were still listening to the music and singing along.

"I should get going Eddie." Rose said. "But don't worry I'll be back, you'll need my help."

"Help with what?" Eddie asked, but it was too late, she was gone.

"Strange." Eddie mumbled.

Then right in front of the car, a flash of dark light raced down the street.

Eric and Nina screamed.

Eddie just glanced out his window.

There was a shadow by a tree.

A human looking shadow.

Eddie heard a whisper in his ear.

"I'm coming for you Osirian."

**Authors note**

**So that's it, for now. I have an idea for a sequel, but I don't know, should I write it? Also I'm thinking of writing another vampire HOA story, probably a one-shot, but I don't know.**

**~*~HannahAnubis~*~**


End file.
